fnaf_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear
fnaf 1: Golden Freddy appears as a yellow color variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. His hat and bow tie appear to be tinted dark blue, as opposed to Freddy's black ones though this may be a result of lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen lying on his right palm, as well as two pinprick white dot-like pupils within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires and parts of the endoskeleton are visible, which share the same coloration as his accessories. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were deceased. fnaf 2: Rather than being a simple recolor of Freddy, Golden Freddy now has a unique model of his own. He appears to be in a decrepit state, much like the other original animatronics, with a missing left ear, and a good deal of damage with loose wires and exposed parts. Also similar to the other original animatronics, he now has upper teeth, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. His arms and legs seem darker than the rest of his body. His head is noticeably thinner than Freddy's. He seems to be more visibly clutching his microphone rather than having it lay on his palm. Unlike his appearance in the first game, he seems much shorter, his pupils are not visible (as he does not seem to have eyes at all), and he appears to have no bow tie, though it is possible his lower jaw is blocking it from view. His head also seams to be tilting to the left rather than to the right. fnaf 3: { this is the same thing for freddy in fnaf 3} Phantom Freddy is essentially the same model as Golden Freddy from the second game, but instead has white pin-pricked irises in his eyes like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. His lower legs are never seen in the game, but the lower left leg looks ripped out and torn from his body. His model has similarities with Golden Freddy's model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, namely, his missing left ear and wires coming out of his right eye socket, even the way his hat is tilted slightly to the left. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme. fnaf 4: Out of all the nightmare animatronics (except for Nightmare), Nightmare Fredbear seems to be the least damaged. He is slightly bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. He is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His head, like all the other nightmare animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. His muzzle is squarish, similar to Freddy from the second game. His small eyes are grey and metallic with bloody red irises, and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. His claws are silver-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, his hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in brown. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, his kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. His stomach is round with dark brown coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth, possibly hinting that he is the culprit of The Bite of '87.